Talk:Q Continuum
Contents/Title I feel the contents of this article does not match it's title. The Q continuum is the world inhabeted by Q. Their should be an other article, titled Q (species) for example, where most of this information can be placed under the Society header. This article should focus more on the Continuum as a place of existence. A description of it's changes from country road to mantion for example. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 12:37, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) *I was given the impression that there was no true place that the Q lived persay, and the Continuum was a word to be refered to either case (place or people). I think the problem stems from Human perspective causing a limited understanding of such beings. Tyrant 18:31, 31 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant ** I agree with Redge, we need a Q (species) page to differentiate the history of the people from the Continuum. Both and appear to make references to both the 'history of the Q' (as a "people") and references to the Continuum as being a 'place'. --Alan del Beccio 07:12, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***I disagree. The Q Continuum isn't about a place at all, it's about the "organization" that is the Q. The Federation of Planets isn't a place, it's an organization, a structure. In the episodes where we get a glimpse of where the Q exist, remember that that is just a Human perception of a place beyond our understanding. The Q may live everywhere, no where, in another dimension, or within some amoeba somewhere. Who knows! But the Q are the people, the Continuum is them as an organized group.– Tjmchugh@gmail.com If the Q Continuum was not a place by itself, then would the Q Continuum be the name given to the government and/or the state of the Q? I mean, the episode Q2 implied that the Continuum was governed under the rule of law.--Vika-crow 00:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Extradimensional Should we describe their plane as extradimensional? That would suggest that it is a dimension in itself, while it probably has more of the characteristics of subspace. Perhaps another plain of existence would be more neutral. -- Redge 22:58, 25 Jun 2004 (CEST) Temporarily removed from article The following part is a mix of information that belongs elsewhere, or is non-canon: -- Cid Highwind 11:38, 25 May 2004 (CEST) The Q are able to display their near-omnipotent abilities by shaping the flow of the raw cosmic energy that is everywhere and surrounds and penetrates all things. It is this elusive field of energy, this cosmic energy, that is the basis of the powers of the Q Continuum. This energy field is made up of cosmion "particles" - subatomic, high energy, fluctuations in the quantum state of the space-time continuum. Cosmion particles exist throughout the Universe as "background" radiation. Even in the deepest void of space, one can find cosmion particles. Due to the unique nature of cosmion particles (fluctuations in the quantum state), they affect both matter and energy. Cosmion particles are not true particles, but do possess mass. Cosmions also exhibit the wave motion properties of electromagnetic radiation. Hence, they travel through most matter at light speed, while still interacting with matter an atomic level. Mass distorts the space-time continuum, bending the fabric of reality. This phenomena is known as gravity. In a similar fashion, the very energy that makes a Q distorts the universal cosmion field. The presence of the Q Energy causes an increase in density in the cosmion field. This allows them to exert control over cosmion particles and affect the unified field. The process occurs during the interaction between Q Energy and cosmion particles. In such interactions, the energy can alter the wavelength and frequency of cosmion wave properties. Q Energy can also alter the density, quantum oscillation, phase and other properties of cosmion particles. By influencing cosmion particles, they can be directed, used to generate energy, matter, spatial anomalies and other phenomena. Are all Q-entities called Q? It must be confusing if their entire race is only identified as "Q". In , there were only a few Q around, and it was already too confusing... you would've thought having been around for eons they would've at least found individual names for each other! zsingaya 21:23, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Well there was Quinn :) Kahless 23:35, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I think they were, but that's just my opinion. I think "Quinn" was a name he took after liking humanity/humanoid-anity (corporeal-ity? I dunno). Being omnipotent beings, I think they somehow understand which Q a Q would be referring to. Personally, I think it makes them all the less understandable, which is a trait I like in a mysterious omnipotent being. :-) - AJHalliwell 23:40, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC)